pure fox
by princess of saiyans luna
Summary: ello


_**pure fox**_

**by**: **princess of saiyans luna , and you can find me at username: chaosheartdarkness**

**Rating: m**

_**Summary: What if one day .Kagome woke up and she was actually a GUY! Being stuck in the Naruto Realm doesn t help either! With all of the competitive girls what s a girl in a guy s body supposed to do? Especially since he likes a certain blonde!**_

_**Crossover?: Yes.**_

_**Between What?: Naruto and InuYasha.**_

_**Pairings: Naruto/ Kagome**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own InuYasha nor Naruto NOR any candy, soda pop, or .clothing brand, but I will own my plots and my own created characters!**_

_**Chapter One: Burn**_

**Silence. Absolute silence rang through the house. No one was home except a young woman who was furiously packing things into an army green duffel bag. A small sheen of sweat, caused by panic glittered against her porcelain skin, nothing more than the sound of rain and her breathing, the moving of fabric and zippers echoed through out the room. Her mocha colored hues were trained on certain things in the room, her clothes, laptop, MP3, and her new pet fennec fox, just barely able to walk.**

She continued packing, seeing as there was no reason to stay here anymore. No one really minded if she was gone or not in this era, more so the others in the past cared for her more than anyone she d ever know. She tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, huffing in irritation as even more hair came down over her shoulder. She was really tired of her hair, having her not-so-boyfriend comment on how much she looked like her incarnation.

Kikyo .. She thought and growled, her eyes glittering with upset and misery. She looked in the mirror that rested on the wall in front of her and scowled. How she loathed her hair .. She took out the knife she hid in her bedside table s drawer and grabbed her hair, taking a breath before slicing the majority off. She opened her eyes and smiled in delight, a new face in front of her. She could probably even spike up the back now!

Kagome finished packing the rest of her things and slung the duffel over her shoulder, leaving her ebony locks on her bed. Her eyes glittered in amusement at the thought of InuYasha s face when he saw her new hairstyle, and the fact she now had snakebites. She d always wanted them, but the high school policy banned them. But now that she was out of high school .well ..she could wear them to her heart s content!

Amusement radiated off of her soft aura as she literally hopped down the stairs, a large grin on her pierced facial features. She kicked the fridge gently and it popped open, her slender arm extending as her hand disappeared inside, reemerging with a Dr. Pepper. She put that in her duffel pocket and then walked out the back door to the well, a violent song stuck in her head. She opened a secret compartment to the well s side and pulled out a shotgun and a small handgun, a happy smile on her face. She didn t want to resort to using this on demons, seeing as it was a horribly cruel way to go, but she had to if she wanted to survive. She opened a floor board and pulled out a few boxes of ammo, kissing one bullet in each box, a pink glow now emitting all over every single bullet.

Later . Kagome whispered and walked through the shut the sliding door, without one more word she hopped over, at least she thought, into the well. Her pant leg snagged against a splintered part of the well and she stumbled in, but not before she hit her head against the side of the well. With a loud bang, both the well, and apparently Kagome disappeared without a trace.

- ch.2 meeting naruto

Ugh ow my head .where am I? Kagome thought sitting up slowly, putting her hands to her head as an overwhelming rush of pain raced through her body. She opened her eyes and brought one of her hands down from her head, finding it covered in the thick crimson liquid we have come to call blood. But wait. her hands looked different she d even go as far as the say a bit more masculine than usual. She climbed up out of the well, no matter how much pain her head was in and fell out of it, panting and wheezing at the excruciating pain. She then passed out right then and there, black engulfing her senses.

Kagome had awoke far later in the day, when the sun bled unto the earth s soil. Her head no longer hurt, healed by her mikoic powers. She let out a small grunt as she pushed herself up from the ground. The Goshinboku was there! But it was sort of in between the ages of the Feudal Era and the Future? Did that mean that she had traveled time again? To a new era?

Well this is just wonderful now isn t it? She shouted throwing her hands up in the air. Covering her mouth. This voice! It wasn t hers! She sounded .almost as if she was ..a boy? She used her mikoic powers to form a mirror of sorts and looked into it, letting out a sharp gasp of surprise and shock. I m a boy! Holy shit!

His eyes were now one bloody red,and the other was a moonlight black , his black hair now a bit longer than when he had cut it so it was in a traditional emo sweep. My piercings are still there! Thank Kami! But come on! I m a guy now? What the hell!

I ll need to think up a new name .Kagome belongs to the women. Damn! Why did the gods have to do this to me? Kagome thought and scowled, waving a fist at the sky. A delicious odor drifted to he-his nose and his mouth watered as he slowly recognized the scent of his most favorite dish. Oden! At least one thing I love hasn t abandoned me! Oh thank Kami! But a name ..a name hmm .Akito? No .too .common in the future. Trey? BLECH! Too American! No offense! Wait .who am I apologizing to?

The unnamed boy ran a hand through his silken hair, most girls, if they say him, they d envy his hair Let s see now ..ah . The last compliment that I received was an odd man telling me I was dark monster .that s it! Kuroi! Perfect!

Kuroi looked around warily, following the tempting scent of oden, his mouth watering. He came upon a small camp of four, a brown haired boy, who was a bit on the thicker side of thin sat there with a blonde girl, a dark brown-black haired boy and an older man with black hair and tanned skin.

Chouji! Come on! Don t hog all of the oden! That s so mean! The blonde exclaimed to the brown haired boy who was obliterating the oden.

I don t care! Chouji said through gulps of the precious oden Kaijuu sniffed out.

Don t make such a fuss about it Ino, there s more at home. We only came out to practice our skills as Nin. The almost black haired boy said lazily and rubbed the back of his neck.

Shikamaru s right Ino, be patient. We ll head home soon! The older man said smiling, his cigarette moving from the corner of his mouth. His eyes narrowed and he tossed a kunai in Kuroi s direction, making him yelp and fall into the bushes behind him. Come out and we won t hurt you.

So much for asking for a bite to eat . kuroi grumbled and sat up rubbing his sore bottom. He slowly stood up and blinked at them animatedly, a clueless yet cute look displayed on his handsome young face. Ino Immediately shot up and started to apologize for Asuma-sensei s actions of attacking him like she used to when she fawned over Sasuke. Kuroi just put his hands out in front of him in a no-hard-feelings gesture.

What brings you near Konohagakure young man? Asuma asked raising an eyebrow. He looked a bit familiar in her opinion. Gah! His opinion! It would be hard remembering he was a boy now.

I actually fell. And I kind of landed here in this place. But I m okay I suppose. I don t mean harm if that s what you re thinking. kuroi said

Interesting ..what s a guy like you traveling alone for? Some people might have you in their bingo book. Asuma grunted crossing his arms.

I doubt it ..I haven t done anything to ANYONE, though I ve killed some demons Kuroi muttered more to himself than anyone else.

Demons? The only demons alive today are the nine legendary bijou. Have you actually killed one? Asuma questioned with a raised brow.

Ah ..never mind then Kuroi sighed nervously, casting it off as a foolish idea to have mentioned demons. But .where were they? Was Sesshoumaru alive? Or Koga for that matter? He looked around with his red,and black eyes and yelped as someone practically clung onto his arm, seeing it was the girl who had been ogling him earlier.

Well there s not need to worry Kuroi-kun. You re safe with us! We ll protect you! Can we take him back to the village? Please? Ino babbled with wide eye, she looked like a child begging for a kitten that was sitting in a window. Kuroi rolled his eyes, as did the others as they both knew how Ino was around cute boys.

Please .let go of me . Kuroi mumbled turning red ever so slowly, the girl seemed to ignore him and started to pull him in the direction of the village he supposed. What a day it was for him. What a day.

So you expect me to believe that this boy just fell down? And that he just appeared out of nowhere with no documentation on who he is? A blonde woman asked them raising a delicate eyebrow, her orange gaze boring into kuroi as if she were reading his soul. He fidgeted nervously like he used to when he was a girl, and hearts formed in Ino s eyes. The blonde woman rolled her eyes. Of course. She d have to, otherwise Ino would bite her head off. But it s not like she could punch the dear thing s head off before her teeth even hit her neck. She chuckled and signed another paper, before putting it in the signed pile.

Very well. Retrieve team seven, I wish to give them a new member- The blonde said and Ino s face fell in what seemed to be defeat. What had she expected? A hot boy in her group? As if. Hopefully Sakura wouldn t try anything. Kuroi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, getting a sweet smile from the blonde behind the desk before her eyes locked onto the door. Naruto-kun. What pleasant timing. I am here to give you a new teammate since Sai had to go back to ..his work.

Kuroi looked over with a nonchalant look, turning beat red when he spotted the cutest boy he had ever seen. Sun-kissed tan skin. Blonde feathery locks that stood up with a wild flare, blue eyes that would defeat the purpose of the darkest room alive. His heart rose in his chest and his breath seemed to stop when he spotted beautiful lips. They looked kissable .so so

Really Tsunade-hime? A girl with pink hair asked walking in whilst adjusting her gloves that made a stretching sound as she flexed a fist. She had an air of confidence, and regret, which made her appear all the more beautiful. Just like .. Sango. His heart fluttered lightly and clenched, wishing that she was beside him right now, talking in the springs like they used to. She had bright green eyes, and pink hair that was cut short, but not as short as his. He let out a small grunt and her eyes widened when she saw him, a lightly blush spreading across her young pale face. It was a pretty contrast.

Hai. Meet your new partner, Kuroi. He isn t a shinobi, but I expect you to treat him as such. Teach him what you have learned. I m counting on you all. That means .wait. Where is Kakashi. Tsunade deadpanned. Suddenly very mad, a vein throbbed as he appeared. Five minutes late. It was an improvement, but it still wasn t quite the improvement that she wanted to see. In a flash her fist was connected to his cheek, and Kuroi had to dodge, doing a bit of a roll before he got up again, brushing his shirt off.

You re late. Tsunade huffed crossing her arms. Kuroi s eyes widened a bit. She had big breasts! He felt a pang of jealousy. He no longer had breasts. Not in the least. Which upset him. Why couldn t he be a girl again? Why couldn t he just walk over and kiss that cute boy? Oh right. He was a BOY. Male! A testosterone filled ..man! He huffed and felt like falling over, this was totally worthless.

I am Sakura Haruno. It s a pleasure to meet you Kuroi .um . Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck shyly. She didn t know his last name!

son. It s also nice to meet you Sakura-san. Kuroi beamed in his normal friendly way and she blushed crimson, backing away while hiding a slight nosebleed. Such charm and cute .sexiness bundled into on. It was almost too much to take!

Hey Kuroi! I m Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage of the Leaf Village! Believe it! Naruto said loudly and gave him one of his trademark smiles, making him turn red and hide his face. Kakashi s visible eye widened. This boy ..couldn t have an attraction towards boys.  
Could he?

"naruto, kuroi son will be saying at your house." Tsunade said

"ok, come on kuroi i am going to take you to my home."naruto said as he and kuroi walk out the tower door and walk to naruto's and now kuroi's home.

naruto's home is a one big bedroom,one bathroom house.

"nice place naruto"kuroi said

"relly, so kuroi sorry its only a one bedroom,one bathroom"naruto said

"its ok naruto we can sleep in the same bed"kuroi saided as he walk to the bed and got on it " naru-kun." kuroi said as naruto walk to

the bed and got on it and lay down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**kuroi's nightmare **_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"monsther stay away me" villager one said

" kill it" villager two said

" kill, kill it" village one said

the villagers tryed to kill kuroi but they was killed by the hands of Sesshomaru, he then pick up kuroi and started to walk off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**end of nightmare **_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
